Old Friends Collide Once More: Seireitou vs Ryun
Ryun sat in a tree awaiting his old friend Seireitou. Without notice, a bright shining light covered the field and out of the light, appeared Seireitou. He stared down Ryun with a smile, "Well.. if it isnt Ryun..." he stated Ryun lazily opened his eyes, "Eh? If it isn't Sei!" Five more people appeared, "In attendance, the Six Paths of Ryun." he said. "Shall we?" Seireitou sighed, "So, you took after Rokudou, eh? I should've known..." he smiled, and stood up straight, "Well then, since we're exchanging offical titles, Lord Grand Supreme Kai, Seireitou Hyuga." he stood in a deep stance, his sword still sheathed. "Indeed, I am the new Sage of Six Paths. Ryun said as Deva Path stood and the other five formed a circle around him. "This fight will be different." Seireitou grinned, "Oh, i know so." he replied, as he stood facing Ryun, for one final run. "Lets go... Ryun" Sages and Kais Deva nodded and Animal Path rushed forward, covered from behind by Asura Path. Animal Path summoned a giant Troll-like creature who rushed forward at Seireitou. Seireitou closed his eyes, "Always the violent one, eh Ryun?" he asked, as time froze for a split-second as the troll fell into a tramitized sleep, drooling as it fell to the floor, snoring. Seireitou opened his eyes slowly, revealing eyes that were no longer Hyuga, but red and fierce. He pointed his palm at the Animal Path and stated, "Cero", shooting a powerful blast straight for the Animal Path. Preta Path leaped in the way and absorbed the cero. Deva Path stepped forward and used Bansho Ten'in to pull Seireitou towards them and Asura Path blasted Seireitou with a cero-like laser. Seireitou spun in the air and dragged his hilt into the ground, stopping himself from being pulled in and shot off a Cero straight at the Preta Path, blowing his upper half clean off. "Nice... 5 seconds in and one path bites the dust." smirked Seireitou, regaining his footing. Deva Path stared in awe, "Sei! Your something else!" he thought then slammed his hands together, "No holding back, Chibaku Tensei..." Seireitou stared at the mini-black orb in the Deva Path's hands. "Hmm...." he thought as he looked up and sighed, "Looks good enough...." he mumbled as he jumped back, and pointed his hand up to the skies. He stated, "Cien", shooting a powerful cero into the skies as it fell upon the Paths as multiples cero blasts from the skies, "Let the skies drop their blood...." he stated. Deva Path quickly deactivated the jutsu and used Shinra Tensei to deflect the oncoming cero. Then an idea sprang into his mind. He fired off, Chibaku Tensei and trapped Seireitou in a sphere of earth. The other paths then began to channel their chakra into Deva Path.. Fall of Chibaku Tensei Seireitou, confined inside the large moon, smirked. Suddenly, more ceros began to fall from the skies, as they struck the large moon, shattering it into boulders, allowing Seireitou to escape as the boulders began to fall upon the 6 Paths. Seireitou, who stood at the top of the rubble, smiled, "Cien is made of 100 ceros. Only 30 ceros struck at you as 70 waited up there for the perfect chance. You might wanna learn some spanish, might help..." stated Seireitou, standing over the rubble where the paths were buried. Suddenly all of the rubble was consumed by Deva Path's jutsu, Time Vortex and the Six Paths faced Seireitou unscratched. "I've noticed a huge drawback to your enormous power Seireitou." Deva Path said, "Your chakra is so huge that it cannot be contained in even your body. It must be constantly released into the air around you in order to keep you alive. The Rinnegan can see chakra and I saw it hanging in the air like a dense fog. How is this a weakness you ask? Because my Paths can absorb chakra and can replenish us. Now..." he finished as he gathered chakra, Chibaku Tensei! he said using Seireitou's massive chakra to create a planet above them which trapped Seireitou. Seireitou chuckled, "Incorrect, dear friend, i keep my energy constantly in release because i wanted you to take it..... you see, its very simple.... with that energy sealed within the Paths.. is my energy." he replied as the all but the Deva Path fell to the floor, lifeless. Each were sealed in a blissful, everlasting nightmare, never to awaken again. Seireitou quickly dispersed the energy with his own massive Spiritual pressure, shattering the orb to pieces and regeathered his lost energy. He stared down the Deva Path, "And then there was one..... bout time, so where's the "true" Ryun hiding?" he asked, descending gently onto the floor. Deva Path looked down, "Why do you want to see him? He's just a senile old coot who continue to morn Tora's death...." Seireitou looked down as well, frowning, "So in the end.....Tora died?" he said, looking up, staring at the Deva Path. "What is life? It is the flash of a firefly in the night. It is the breath of a buffalo in the wintertime. It is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the sunset..." he stated, staring deep into the Deva Path's eyes. "So.... he's there then...." he began. "Yes...you may go..I won't stop you...but if you do......Ten Tails may emerge..." Deva path said silently. Seireitou nodded, as he disappeared. An Empty Shell of a Man In the mist, Seireitou appeared. It was the Yamagakure Cemetary, a foreboding yet, surprising somehow, inviting in a way. Seireitou walked along the rows of tombstones as he saw a man, in the distance. The man had tears down his cheeks, that dropped onto the tombstone with the Uchiha symbol on it. Seireitou slowly walked up, "Ryun?" he asked Ryun looked back, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Sei...it's been so long.." he sobbed. "All these years I've just sat here...I wasn't powerful enough..He died protecting me." Ryun continued to sob. Seireitou stared at the tombstone of Tora Uchiha, its rock had corroded with all of Ryun's years of tears falling against it. He then spoke up, "You can shed tears that he is gone, or you can smile because he has lived. You can close your eyes and pray that he'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all he's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see him, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember him only that he is gone, or you can cherish his memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what he'd want, smile, open your eyes, love and go on." he stated to Ryun's teared face. Ryun let the words of Seireitou sink in and saw Tora smiling in his mind. He opened his eyes and felt Tora's will of fire in him. His blue eyes slitted, yet remained blue. "It's time to declare a winner Sei." Ryun said. Seireitou smiled warmly, "Of course." he replied, looking around. "But uh.... we might wanna move someplace else to continue our battle." he stated, "Your choice where" he continued. Ryun sent Sei back to the battle field, where the Six Paths had risen one final time. Deva Path marched forward. The other five paths surrounded him and they channeled their chakra, "I only have enough chakra left for one more combo...this is it." Seireitou frowned comicly, "One more?! Thats it?! Aw, come on...." he replied as he then narrowed his eyes and drew KyuubiTaishou. "Alright Ryun.... lets do this" he stated A Renewed Resolve: Final Collision Ryun formed an Advanced Rasenshuriken in his hand and threw towards Seireitou at full speed... Seireitou smiled, and aimed his blade for Ryun. "Ryun, normally, i would never reveal this form to my opponents, but you.... i wish to show it to you." he said as KyuubiTaishou bega to glow. "You see.... this sword has longer been KyuubiTaishou.. its name.... is Xūnquándìhú." he stated as he pointed his blade at Ryun and placed his free hand on his chest, on his heart. "Cast your Judgement on all those Unworthy, Xūnquándìhú". Suddenly, the pysche of every living being but Seireitou was stretched inside and out of themselves as Seireitou's energy consumed his body. Out of the aura, stood a man, in a black jacket, 2 black wings and 9 black tails. He had purple hair and stared down Ryun's attack and struck a hand at it as a dark impulse suffocated the attack, making it burst into fragments. The Six Paths stared up, "Ah...another form..well let's see it then. After all if this is a transformed KyuubiTaishou then lets see...KatonGetsuga..." Deva Path mused. Seireitou remained expressionless, "Ok...but i should warn you.... its different..." he replied as he pointed his sword at the Paths, "Shikon Hisakiten". A giant fang of black/red chakra burst from Xūnquándìhú, with gold lightning surrounding it. Its target was the 6 paths and Ryun. The Six Paths disintegrated from the blast and when the smoke cleared, only Ryun Uchiha himself remained. "Man, my chakra is depleting quickly. I guess that the ruse as the Sage of Six Paths would never work on Sei. But I won't lose...Our matches have always ended in a draw. Not this time.." Ryun thought to himself. Ryun pulled the giant Hebi scroll off of his back and opened it slightly. "Reverse Summoning Technique" he said putting his right palm on the open part of the scroll. There was a poof of smoke and a shadow clone appeared. Ryun dispelled the clone and went into snake mode. "Time to end this Sei!" Seireitou nodded as he charged his energy around his blade and smiled, "Alright Ryun, this is it, show me what you got!" he called out Zuibu vs Snake Mode "Very well, this move should seem familiar." Ryun said. "Wind Release: Crystal Sphere Shuriken!" Ryun created four large points making the Crystal Sphere appear as a giant shuriken, with the Crystal Sphere in the center remaining a perfect sphere. The technique gave off a loud lion-like roar and was so powerful that it created a storm around the area. He then tossed the shuriken at Seireitou. Seireitou sighed, "Shikon Hisakiten!" he yelled, shooting off a powerful blast of energy to intercept the Cystal sphere attack. Ryun allowed a grin to cross his face as the first jutsu shattered on impact with Seireitou's attack..and a second, hidden in it's shadow, came through only a few inches from his face... Seireitou closed his eyes as the attack touched Seireitou only to be absorbed by a thin outlining of chakra around Seireitou's person. "Ryun, you attack so carelessly, without even knowing what my powers may be." he stated. Ryun grinned, "How's that?" There was a puff of smoke, revealing that the shuriken jutsu that had touched Sei was a simple shadow clone that had transformed. Another clone was behind Seireitou and had in it's palm the Wind Release: Crystal Sphere, which it slammed into Seireitou's face causing a giant explosion. Ryun then made a seal, preparing to retaliate again. Within Grasp Seireitou however, outside of the smoke was unharmed, "Whew... that was close... thank god for Tenshu Itami." he stated as he smiled, "Just alittle more" he thought, facing down Ryun. All around Sei, millions of boulders transformed back into Ryun's shadow clones, all leaping up around him. They punched and kicked him in all different directions and finally one punched him in Ryun's direction. Several thousand of them held onto the real Ryun keeping him rooted in his spot, as Sei flew directly into Ryun's Crystal Sphere, which shreded a gaping hole into Sei's stomach. Suddenly, without warning, Seireitou grabbed the real Ryun in a tightly grasp, ignoring the pain. "I should thank you, Ryun. I never really got to try this technique out." said a voice from far away. It was Seireitou, the real one. "If your wondering how i got away, then you must not know much of a Xiaochu's Wúpiào. It allows me to travel through time as well. The me you are holding is the future me of 5 seconds into the future. You lost, Ryun." he stated as he revealed to have 9 giant shadow pillars all circling Ryun and the "future" Seireitou. "Sennen Aneirō" he said, turning his blade downwards 90 degrees as the pillars all came together and crushed the real Ryun and the "future" Seireitou in devastating amounts of power. The shadow clones around Ryun, however, formed a defensive shell over him, all poofing away at impact. As the pillars reached Ryun, his eyes leaked tears of blood. He opened his left eye, "AMATERASU!!!!" he yelled as the pillars were consumed by the black flames. The pillars burnt down to nothing and Ryun stood, activating Time Vortex which returned things to the way they were, Sei was back to his old self, a hole in his stomach from the Crystal Sphere. Seireitou frowned as he began to glow a bright red as the shadow clones of ryun began to disinigrate into pure red energy and covered Sei as he absorbed them. "In my Zuibu, i have a power called 'Reishi Dominance'. Otherwise, a full control over energy, or spiritual energy. Since chakra, pure chakra has trace amounts of spiritual energy, they can be dominated by me in this form, even if it belongs to you. You're finished, Ryun, you have no more clones and only a pint of chakra left." he said as his body glew and his sword began to charge a super-powered Shikon Hisakiten. Ryun made his way to his feet, "Dang, even like this I can't seem to put a scratch on him...my whole life...I tried to surpass you. You were the wall I constantly had to climb over. No matter how hard I tried..I was always the weakest Yonkou..but now...I'll release it...the power that made me exist...that I was afraid to show but everyone knew I had. So that I can beat you...Seireitou." He put his hand on his forehead and jerked it down, manifesting his Bijuu Mask...and then he transformed again. In this form, he has a Bijuu mask, resembling more of a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead. From the back of the mask, four spike-shaped marks stretch, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He has long straight hair, and a Hollow hole even larger than his previous one, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this form, he uses a spear instead of a sword. His chakra sky rocketed and he faced his opponent, "Lets go Sei." Ryun Uchiha, "Ten-Tailed Warrior" Seireitou chuckled, "Is that it? Ryun?" he asked as he sighed. He spun his blade around and smiled, "Lets go, Ryun. Show me what you got!" Ryun merely crossed his arms, "Seireitou...can you feel it? Even like this I'm no match and yet I stand before you now. You consider such an act stupidity, but...I will concede no more to you. The power you see before you will be your downfall no matter the size of it. Now..show it to me..the 'Black Cero of Seireitou'. I wish to see it" "Eh.... why not." he said pointing at Ryun and with devasting power, he shot off a black energy from his hand, yelling out "Zàohēiàn Āoshǎn!!". Ryun did not move, he did not quake or run, he simply stood. Between the horns on his mask, a black energy formed, "Ten-Tailed Cero Oscuras!!!!"`he yelled as the blast consumed Sei's and gained power from absorbing the blast. Upon contact with Seireitou, his Wúpiào tried to negate the blast, but failed, for there was just too much fluctuation already in the cells of the chakra and it couldn't find away to negate it. It exploded, blowing Sei's shirt clean off and dealing colossal damage. Amidst the chaos, stood Seireitou, unharmed. However, he was breathing heavily. "Ry..ryun.. To make me.... resort to this technique. You truly have become strong. Therefore.... I will show you my trump card, the Xiūduì." he stated as a being with hawk-shaped wings began to take form around Seireitou. A ghastly red and black chakra was eminating from the spector. The Xiūduì "Stay in place, you'll be the first to see me heal these wounds. Fear in me Seireitou, so deep it gets the best of you. In the fear you fall, here you comes face to face with me." Ryun formed several hand seals and allowed the fearsome powers of the Ten-Tails completely loose. Something that had not been done since it's appearance in Amegakure. "Now you can see, what I see, the other side of me..." The chakra (if that's what it could be called) was in the form of an enormous black tornado. Seireitou smiled as his energy was well was whirling into a tornado around him. The two energies were bombarding eachother with sheer force. "Ryun, its game over. I have the entire fight planned out. It's over." he said as the specter had finally obtained a humaniod form with its wings stretched out. Its palms were facing towards Ryun. Ryun's head dropped for a moment, "This is it..the fight that ends it all...it's time I entrusted things to the next generation. Shikami...Isis....and when we find you, you too....Ryota. But that doesn't mean...that I cant go out with a bang." Ryun put his palms together, "...this'll end it all." The specter put together its hands, forming a ball of dense chakra with intense power. "Get ready, Ryun!" Ryun pulled his hands slightly apart so that they appeared like a triangle. All of the swirling black chakra around him flared and then began being sucked towards that location. Some of his skin was torn in the process allowing the blood to mix with the attack. He extended the triangle forward, "Now..Sei...this is my final jutsu" Seireitou smirked and then frowned as he coughed up blood as his eyes began to bleed, "Damn it... the Yùnmìngyǎn is taking its toll.... I gotta finish up..." he thought as he stood up straight. "Alright Ryun, this is it. Our final clash. Make it count." he stated as the figure grunted as Seireitou yelled, "Jiānmiè!!", as the specter shot off its powerful blast of chakra. Within Victory and Beyond Loss Ryun had vanished, simple as that, not a move, no chakra used, yet he was gone and in an instant he was within Seireitou's jutsu, both of them trapped by the jutsu's shields. "This is my newest jutsu, Mountain Flash Technique." he pointed to Sei's pant leg, "Earlier in our fight I placed a tag on you, you remember, when the shadow clones where punching you everywhere. This jutsu requires no chakra because it uses the seal on the tag to directly link me to the tag and sense everything about the person it is on. It also allows me to appear with the person at will, without hand seals." Ryun's hands were still in the shape of a triangle, its over, "Menacing Ball" he yelled as the chakra gathered in the form of a black sphere with electricity, and he launched it at Seireitou at point blank as a giant wave. The resulting explosion was enough to devastate the entire battlefield. "Damn it!" he thought as his eyes began to bleed like crazy as all of time stopped and rewinded as he yelled with all his remaining might, "Dǎsuìyuèliàng!!!". Suddenly, they were returned to their battlefield as Ryun was still outside of the barrier as Seireitou's attack was closing into him, only about 3 feet away. Ryun was a little shocked but he had place a tag farther away on another tree so he teleported to that location instead, completely avoiding the technique. "Darn..my chakra is dry...I have to stick to this technique, weapons and taijutsu." he thought as he slowly formulated a plan. Ryun took out several tagged kunai and tossed them around the battlefield including one location a farther distance away. Then he took out two of the kunai and prepared for combat. Seireitou was breathing heavily, "Come on out, Ryun.... Come on... out..." he said as he and the spector began slowly walking forward. He closed his eyes, using his Cháxún to track Ryun. "Found you!" he said as the spector shot off another blast like before at a racing speed, towards Ryun's location. Ryun tossed one of the tagged kunai in his hands, up into the air and teleported, avoiding the blast. He landed and pulled out another kunai, "Im might just be able to do this." Seireitou coughed up more blood, "This is.... ridiculous..." he said as he unleashed his Xiūduì. "Listen up Ryun, neither of us has that much chakra left. So hows about we end this by hand to hand combat only?" he asked Ryun nodded and dropped into a fighting stance and motioned with his hand, "Lets go" he said, the Sharingan forming in his eyes then he thrust his fists forward at Seireitou. His moves seemed to be performed in a spinning manner to confuse and throw off the Seireitou's aim. To finish, Ryun thrust his fists directly towards Seireitou,which was more than enough to shatter the rock he was slammed into. Then as the fight dragged on, Ryun slid his hand palm-up under Seireitou's arm. Upon reaching the elbow, Ryun twirled his arm around Seireitou's arm. As he reached the upper arm of Seireitou, Ryun then caught Sei's arm under his own, while kneeing him in the stomach. Then, Ryun slammed Seireitou into the ground, keeping his knee in contact with the Sei's abdomen. The two touched down, and Ryun finished the move with a front flip ax-kick. Seireitou blocked the ax-kick with a frontal block and spun through the air, and kicked Ryun's head face flat into the ground. He then quickly dragged his foot through the ground, kicking Ryun high up into the sky and charged back at him, kneeing him hard into his gut, and sent him back to the ground with cupped fists. Ryun wiped the blood off of his face and stood, hair blowing in the wind. Ryun leaped forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession, the second kick being aimed lower in case Seireitou ducked or dodged the first. It was a successful blow, knocking Seireitou off balance. Ryun then launched Seireitou into the air and then used Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Now behind his opponent, Ryun restrained Sei and pildrived him into the ground headfirst. The explosion, was tremendous from the impact force. Ryun's next jump used his entire body as a spring by amassing power in the legs before kicking upwards. Because the power of the kick from the ground was instantly converted into a blow, Seireitou was launched high into the sky. He finished by doing a simple, but very fast, duck followed by a powerful upward kick, which sent Seireitou flying. Seireitou quickly regained footing, "I won't lose, not here..." he thought as he quickly disappeared, reappearing at Ryun, slicing at Ryun with his hand in a tight knife-hand formation. He then kicked Ryun in the gut with extreme force, casuing an indent in Ryun's stomach. He then proceeded and punched Ryun in the face, making 2 teeth fall out. "Ryun, you are formidible, but i can't lose here." he said, punching Ryun in the gut, drawing blood from Ryun's mouth and his stomach had a small hole made in him before. He grabbed Ryun by the neck hard, "In battle, friends, opponents, ally, rival, it doesn't matter. In battle, one must fight to kill or otherwise, he will die." he stated, shoving his hand through Ryun's chest and floated high in the sky. He let go of Ryun and fired off several rounds at Ryun's face, at a count of 1000 or so before he finally grabbed Ryun's neck once more, shoving his hand down into Ryun's stomach, making a deep hole through Ryun's stomach to match his chest hole. He began to crush Ryun's neck as he floated higher into the sky and kneed Ryun in his remaining stomach space several times. "Pathetic." he stated as he then spun Ryun by his neck in the sky and threw his hard into the ground, dragging him through the ground as he impacted. A Conclusion Nearing Ryun managed to avoid a few of the major blows thanks to seeing them ahead of time with his Sharingan, but he still found himself with his face in the mud. He stood weakly and faced his friend again not saying a word as he did. Ryun again launched Seireitou into the air and struck him at incredible speed before hitting him with one arm and one foot, sending Seireitou crashing into the ground. While this is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack, Sei was hardy enough to endure but still sustained alot of damage. Ryun then did a palm thrust to violently push Seireitou away. Ryun finished by approaching his opponent in a somewhat distinctive stance and, once he got close enough, he kicked Seireitou into the air. He then hit Seireitou over and over, causing a giant tail-like fan of flames to develop. Seireitou smiled, for this was the most fun he had in years. He quickly grapped Ryun's hand and smiled, "Ryun, you truly..." he said looking up, "Have become strong." he stated as he then held him high by his own hand. "Its over. Ryun." he stated as he shoved hand through Ryun's chest, into his own heart. No matter how strong Ryun was, he could not fight against an attack to the heart. He did not have much longer. "Goodbye. Ryun." he then threw Ryun to the ground, discarding him as he fell plummuting to the ground. As Sei began to walk away he noticed that Ryun was rising from the ground, the hole in his chest completely sealed. Ryun huffed, "I'm afraid my friend that the Ten-Tails isn't too fond of your antics. However, we both have only enough left in us for one blow.." Ryun looked down gathering his remaining strength, "It's the end then." Seireitou smiled, "So you still have fight left in you? Very well." stated Seireitou, drawing his blade as he was covered in a pillar of red/black energy, staring down Ryun. "This will be my final attack. The curtain that falls at the end...shall be pulled down by the blade of my sword." Ryun sighed as the two of them charged each other for the final clash. Seireitou charged at Ryun with the pillar of light fueling his attack. He let his energy seep out to the surrounding areas as he charged at Ryun, clashing his blade with his own. He pushed Ryun further and further and let his energy cunsume Ryun's body as an explosion rocked the land. "I can't believe this...our final battle and yet this is his strength still. I've attempted time and time again to beat him but to no avail. I must win...for the village, Tora, the next generation is looking up to me as their Gokage Sennin, as Sandaime Yamakage. I cannot lose here..Never!" he then looked at the man he considered a friend as Seireitou's energy began to consume him, "You said no chakra...well like I said...this move doesn't use chakra." he said revealing he had placed the last of the sealing tags on Sei during their Taijutsu struggle. He vanished as the explosion of Seireitou's energy rocked the land...and Ryun reappeared when the dust cleared, right behind Seireitou, who was still hanging in the air, slamming his fist as hard as he could muster into the back of Seireitou's neck causing him to fall and slam into the ground, seemingly unconscious. Ryun too fell, landing and slowly making his way to his knees and watched for movement. When movement did not come, Ryun limped over to his friend to see that he was merely unconscious. Ryun no longer had the strength or stamina to maintain his Sharingan, so it faded from his eyes. With his chakra dry and no more available sealing tags, Ryun was out of useful jutsu so he picked up Seireitou and wandered to the edge of the completely annihilated battlefield. He then set his friend down under a large tree, "See you soon old friend." And with that, Ryun limped off into the distance... The End